1, 12 Year Ago
by MerryTheChild
Summary: Violence, blood, teeth, torture. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"..., ..."

"Heiji! Heiji wake up!"

So dark...

"Heiji!"

As he woke up, all he saw was white.

"Heiji! You finally woke up ahou! I was so worried!"

Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. But Heiji didn't notice that. He was staring at her throat. He was so thirsty.

1, and a half year ago, he was bitten by the most powerful vampire, literally in the whole universe. Everybody was finding him, and his bounty was so high you cannot even describe how high it is. He doesn't have a name, not that anyone know of. But he said his name was "Red", the colour. Strange isn't it.

Heiji had told nobody his secret, not even his parents. Kazuha, nor Shinichi. He knows it's not fair, since Heiji knows that Shinichi was once Conan, and that was Shinichi's secret.

Heiji never once in 1 and a half year drank human blood. He couldn't do it. He has been drank though, by Red, and Kazuha. Kazuha was born a vampire, so she didn't know the terror of being turned. Kazuha can't turn people, because she is not a pure blood. She has been drinking from Heiji for when they were born, but only under specific circumstances. But she, she never knew, th..., ...at for the last 1 and a half year, Heiji wasn't human anymore.

Kazuha has been drinking from her father, and he is human. Her mother is a pure blood, so when she gave birth to Kazuha, Kazuha is a full vampire, instead of half.

Everytime Kazuha drank from Heiji(even though, rarely) in the last 1 and a half year and now, he felt himself craving for blood even more, and becoming weaker.

Just today he fainted in gym class.

"Ne, Hattori-senpai, can you teach me some of your kendo moves? I'm just a beginner, and I figure it would be better if I learn a little from a kendo expert, I would improve!" Someone from the kendo department said.

"Oh? Okay then. I will grant your wish." Heiji said with his trademark grin.

"After a few moves, Heiji started to feel a little wobbly. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and he felt dizzy. His vision started to blur, as he stopped for minute to slow his breath. His breath became faster and rougher, as he wheezed and coughed.

Kazuha saw Heiji kneeling down and putting his hands on his knees, decided to go over and tease him about how a few moves could make him tired, when she saw what was really happening.

"Heiji? You okay?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Y-yeah. Just, a little dehydrated. Let me t-"

Then he collapsed to the floor, head first. Everything happened in a matter of seconds. Kazuha screamed, classmates rushing to teachers, panicking.

"..., ..."

"Heiji? Heiji, wake up!"

"Heiji!"

As he woke up, he saw that he was in the school's infirmary.

He reached up to touch his hand, feeling the soft fabric of bandages wrapped around his head.

"Heiji! You finally woke up ahou! I was so worried!"

"Huh? Oh hey Kazuha what's up?" Heiji said like he just didn't faint 15 minutes ago.

"What do you mean 'What's up"? You just fainted in class, and I was deathly worried about you ahou!" She whacked Heiji in the head. Before she knew what she did, Heiji groaned and clutched his head in absolute pain.

"Grrrr..." Heiji growled, in pain and in thirst of blood. He wondered how can he endure this for the past year and a half. His eyes glowed bright and bloody red as he turned away from Kazuha, shielding it from her view.

"H-heiji? I'm, I'm sorry! Does it hurt?" She asked, panicking.

"Of course it hurts you ahou! Damn it.." He growled.

"I.. I'm sorry Heiji! I'm really sorry, don't be mad. Please..."

"I'm not mad at you ahou."

"Yay- Hey don't call me an ahou AHOU!"

Then, they started bickering. Eventually the doctor there grew annoyed of it and kicked them out, tossing Heiji some alcohol and bandage for his wound on the way.

The next morning, Kazuha didn't walk with Heiji to school, because his mom said he went early. When Kazuha went to her first class that Heiji is in too, she saw him dozing off on his desk.

"Whoa..." She thought as she blushed crazily.

It was if Heiji sensed her presence, his eyes snapped open, and he sat up straight. Now that Kazuha can see it, the place where his bandage was the day before, was now covered up by a white patch.

"Good morning. Feeling any better, ahou?" She asked.

"I'm fine, don't 'cha worry 'bout me." That part made Kazuha blush, just a little bit.

"By the way, don't call me an ahou, ahou. You're not any better than me ahou."

"I'M A DOZEN WAYS BETTER THAN YOU AHOU!"

"OH YEAH? ONLY A DOZEN? WELL I CAN BE A _THOUSAND_ WAYS BETTER THAN YOU, AHOOOOUU!" They started bickering again.

Their classmates walked in as if there wasn't a screaming fight between an aikido and kendo expert, since it was just a daily basis. Any other people would've been confused.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it..." Heiji mumbled as he curled himself into a ball tighter against the wall.

There were times when he would feel all weird and unstable, feeling like he would pounce on anyone and drain them raw the second he sees them. Lets call this the "craving for blood the most" situation, like now. He would lock himself in his room and turn on the sound of him snoring(he seriously don't remember where he got that from) from his iPod so it would sound like he was taking a nap, as he calmed himself down. After all, he is a vampire who has never drank human blood. He has nothing to calm him down, nothing he knows of.

Today is a special occasion. He's not doing this so well. He kept on imagining himself sinking his teeth into someone's neck, anyone, and the delicous sensation of it. He would think after how the blood would taste in his mouth.

Heiji shuddered.

Just then, his cell phone rang. With shaking hands, he paused the snoring sound from his iPod then picked up the phone. He spoke with a well imitated just-woke-up-from-an-afternoon-nap voice into the speaker, groggily and all.

"Moshi moshi..?" He said.

"Hey Hattori, you okay? Kazuha-san phoned Ran and said you fainted at school yesterday. I called you today because I had to help Hakase fix his roof because he blew it up again with one of his experiments. I was hoping for some injuries." Shinichi, on the other line, said.

"Gee thanks. I did discover a giant disgusting bruise on my head when I took off the bandage yesterday. Congratulations, wish granted."

"Thank you, but I was expecting for some arguments, the injure must've hurt you really bad."

"I would if you haven't woke me up from my after school nap."

"Never knew you take naps."

"Sometimes."

Heiji started twitching. He bit down his wrist and sucked on it as dark red liquid flowed down his arm and onto the floor. It sometimes helps by drinking his own, but after, it only makes the craving stronger. Heiji would like to do this at least as possible, but he couldn't care less now. He stopped, blood dropping from his mouth, and spoke again, this time, shaky. The blood didn't help at all.

"H-hey, Kudo. I gotta go now. I'm really sleepy." _and hungry_. He said.

"Huh? Okay then. Ja ne." They hung up.

No matter that it would come back soon, Heiji bit down his wrist, deep, and started sucking his own blood uncontrollably. He sucked on it until his mouth was tired, until it seemed that every drop of blood was sucked out of his body.

He clumped onto his bed, took of his sweater, t-shirt, and pants. Now left with a purple tank top and and white boxers. He slept under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Heiji!" Kazuha cried as she kicked open the door. It startled him. Not that his best friend had kicked opened the door with her bare foot, it's just that she was crying for no known reason.

She jumped on the bed and hugged Heiji, trembling with...

"Fear?" Heiji thought.

Kazuha cried for a while, then mumbled something like almost getting raped and disgusting old farts and stuff. Heiji couldn't quite hear it clearly with her sobbing and all, despite his super vampire senses. Kazuha stank of alcohol. She wasn't suppose to drink at this age.

"_She's probably drunk.. Is that why..?"_

Then Kazuha went to Heiji's neck and bit down real hard, deep. Heiji's eyes widened. He was expecting this, it was the force that surprised him. She sucked on it for dear life, like what Heiji did with his own wrist. Heiji groaned. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, and wanting blood so badly he might've went out and killed someone, just to get blood. He clutched at the bed sheet. Kazuha bit harder.

Her hand went up to the back of Heiji's head, and grasped it hard. Her nails dug into his skin, and it bled. As Kazuha bit deeper, Heiji could feel his breath being taken away. His breath came out in small gasps. But Heiji made no movements to stop her. Hell, he would die for Kazuha if he had to, and there was no reason needed. Heiji coughed, and choked on his own spit.

Ginshiro must've been worried that his daughter have not been at home the time he's given her to come back, and since the Hattori household is like a second home to her, he figured he would go there to see f Kazuha was there, before he goes out to find her somewhere else or order the whole Osaka police force in the name of the chief's friend to have a search party.

The first thing he noticed is that the door wasn't locked, so he grew suspicious. He came in without making a sound, guns ready(_maybe he's just overreacting, but it wouldn't hurt to be a little careful)_, and closed the door quietly behind him. He saw that Heiji's bedroom door was opened.

He walked quietly up the stairs, and leaned his back on the wall beside the door. He quickly turned around and pointed his gun at whoever's inside.

"Hands-" He stood frozen on the spot.

There she was, mouth at her best friend's neck, blood staining the bed, their clothed.

Heiji looked like he was dying but moved no muscles to stop it.

Kazuha didn't even notice Ginshiro's presence.

Heiji looked at him, with eyes slightly fluttering.

Finally, Ginshiro snapped out of his shock and pulled his daughter away from Heiji. Heiji collapsed on the bed, and stared blankly at the ceiling. Kazuha finally seemed to snap put of her state and stared at herself, stained with blood, then at Heiji, also stained with blood. She stared at everything that at least have a _tint_ of dark red liquid on them, then screamed Heiji's name, apologizing over and over again, calling him an ahou for not stopping her from nearly killing him.

"Ahou! Why didn't you stop me!? I could've killed you and you could've been dead by now if Otou-san hadn't stopped me!" More crying. Heiji's starting to get tired of it.

He can only mumble something nobody quite catch it.

"Kazuha, Heiji's... Tired now. Let him rest. We can talk about it tomorrow. Heiji, you stay home tomorrow. Kazuha will tell that to the teacher." Ginshiro said, as he gave Kazuha a you-would-wouldn't-you look. She nodded. Heiji said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Heiji still didn't feel right(_not that he ever does ever since he's been a vampire). _He felt stiff and sore. But most of all, the lust is coming again. He reached up to touch his neck, and felt a bandage wrapped around it. Heiji got up, and tried to walk downstairs. He almost tripped face-first a few times, but he managed to wobble a little downstairs to the living room to get himself a cup of coffee. What surprised him was that Shinichi, Ran, Shinichi's parents, and his own parents was in the living room.

"_Wha? Aren't they suppose to be somewhere else?"_ Heiji's dad was suppose to be in London for a while for a serial case, and Heiji's mom was suppose to be in North Korea for a kendo school for at least 2 months. Today is also a school day, that's why Kazuha wasn't in the living room with them_("But dad! I.. I'm the reason Heiji's like this.. I should take responsiblity and take care of him!" Kazuha said. "Yes, but also, Heiji wouldn't like that. You need to go to school, tell the teacher he's going to be absent, and take notes for him, on his behalf." Kazuha was defeated.)_, which means Shinichi and Ran was suppose to be in Tokyo, at school, not all the way here, in Osaka, not in school.

He blinked a few times, then wobbled continued downstairs. Shinichi was the first one to notice Heiji. His eyes widened when he saw Heiji's clothes from the day before, soaked with dried blood. He was not surprised by the bandage around Heiji's neck, since he knew what happened last night, but he did not know that Heiji is a vampire(way higher ranked than all of the vampires known in fact), he thought Heiji's bite mark from Kazuha needed healing, because humans doesn't have rapid healing like vampires. Then the others noticed. Ran and Yukiko gasped, Yusaku and Heizo sat motionless, and Shizuka ran up towards her son and embraced him, nearly sending Heiji down if not for him holding into the railing.

"Heiji! Oh my poor little Hei-chan!" Shizuka sobbed on her son's blood soaked tank top.

Heiji just stood there, motionless. He was staring at her mother's throat.

"Heiji? Are you all right?" She said as she cupped Heiji's face.

"You look pale..." She said and started to lead Heiji dowrhe stairs, holding him, afraid that he would break if she let go. Heiji made no refusal.

She said Heiji down on a chair and started to get him a cup of hot coffee.

"Hattori?" Shinichi said as he waved a hand infront of Heiji's face. Heiji made no movement, then blinked as if he just noticed his presence.

"Huh? Oh hey Kudo, what's up?" He looked at Shinichi the way you look at people when you don't really know what the heck is happening here and is expecting them to tell you.

"... You really are an idiot Hattori."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY," Heiji growled as he stood up and slammed his palms on the table.

"Okay okay calm down. Don't get hurt again."

With that, Heiji sat down. Shizuka placed a steaming mug of coffee infront of him, but he just stared down at it.

"I wonder if it could be brown blood..." He mumbled. He started to feel it come up again.

"Np, not now...!" Heiji started to shake and twitch, as he ran upstairs and into the bathroom, despite the questioning yells, and locked the door. He couldn't go to his bedroom because the door was kicked down by a certain someone less than 24 hours ago.

He curled into a ball against the cabinet under the sink, and started to take in deel breaths. Ignoring the pounding on the door, he began to think of thoughts, happy thoughts, anything that could drive the twitching and shaking away.

"Hattori! Open up! What's wrong?"

"Heiji!"

Finally, he spoke, with one of his well imitated voices(he's been practicing all sorts), this time, having-a-bad-time-in-the-bathroom one.

"I'm habits a stomach ache here! Give me peace and quiet!" With that, the noises are gone. Almost.

"Hurry, Hattori. I'm going to take you coffee if you don't."

Pfft. He couldn't care less about coffee right now.

Everyone down in the living room are vampires, except for his parents. Heiji was surprised that Shinichi, the Detective of the East, didn't figure that Heiji was a vampire by now.

After about half an hour, it seems to settle down a bit. Heiji walked, yes, walked down the stairs to find Shinichi staring blankly at the TV screen, watching a basketball game. Heiji joined him after even though he wasn't really in the mood of watching a game.

Soon, Heiji fell asleep. He slumped over, and no one seemed to notice until Shinichi shook him to ask him something in private, finding Heiji falling on the couch on his side(no, not on Shinichi). They settled Heiji on the couch with a pillow and blanket, then went out for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

When they came back, they saw Kazuha and Heiji playing Street Fighters 2.

"You're so gonna die Heiji!"

"Not by you!"

None of them seems to remember what happened last night, with Heiji still wearing his blood stained clothes, and the bandage wrapped around his neck. He was the first to notice that his parent, Shinichi, his parents, and Ran are back.

"Yo! What took you so long?"

"Eh?" Kazuha said as she turned around.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha exclaimed as she saw the approaching group, and hugged Ran.

"Kazuha-chan! Hisashiburi!" Ran hugged back.

"Oi Kazuha! I'm going to win!" Heiji shouted form the couch.

"Hey! No fair! I was talking to Ran-chan, cheater!"

"I wasn't cheating, it was your fault to talk to nee-chan."

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT IS!"

Then they started bickering. When they were done, Yukiko suggested to go to an amusement park near the area, since they basically have nothing to do in the afternoon.

Shizuka told Heiji to change his clothes, since everybody else was already ready, and he just can't wear blood stained clothing to an amusement park.

Heiji stepped out of his bedroom wearing a black t-shirt, an orange hoodie over it, black jeans and grey socks. He wore neon sneakers when they walk out the door. But not without his usual baseball cap.

They went on roller coasters, those things that take you to the top then drop you down at super sonic speed, and much more. Heiji at ate a lot of food. When they walked back from the amusement park Heiji was stuffed, then suddenly, near them, someone screamed.

"Ahhhh!"

Heiji and Shinichi ran towards the sound, but Heiji was faster. He always had more stamina than Shinichi, plus his vampire powers. He traced it all the way back to an alley, than suddenly, someone from behind pressed a loth on Heiji's mouth.

"Mrmph! Mm... Mrmm.. M.." Then it was all black to Heiji.

Shinichi ran towards the alley, and found Heiji nowhere in sight. But he did find a dead body, bruised, burned, and cut. But the injury which it took its life was a deep cut on the victim's throat. He started to walk towards the body, and took a clean cloth from his pocket to examine the body, when he felt as if he stepped on something. He looked down, and saw that it was Heiji's baseball cap.

"He wouldn't have dropped it.. Where is he anyway?"

He found two trails of lined yo dirt, and disappeared when it hit the concrete sidewalk. From where Shinichi could see, it led up to an empty space beside the sidewalk, between two cars.

"There must've been a car there. Would it be them..?" Shinichi shook his head furiously at the thought.

"No, they wouldn't kill someone just like that. They would use Apotoxin4896, making it as mysterious as possible. Just like what they did to me... Thought I would be dead, but no..." Shinichi shook his head again. He's on another subject now. Focus. When the others caught up, Shinichi to,d them what happened. Heizo called the police department to come and pick up the body, and everybody else was worried about what happened to Heiji.

"I'm sure he will be okay." Yusaku said.

"Yes, Heiji is a hell of a fool, but he knows kendo. I'm sure he can defend himself if he got into any trouble." Heizo said. Shizuka frowned at him. She doesn't need the "fool" part. The last thing a mother wants is her husband calling her kid stupid when he had gone missing.

"Let's go back first, I can set up a search party after we take care of the body." Heizo said.

"Hm... This seems familiar to me.." Yusaku said.

"Yes, the serial murderer, Meiikekado Kasumi." Heizo said.

"Right." Yusaku nodded as he remembered.

"Who is this person?" Shinichi asked.

"He is the serial murderer of many victims. He has been on the list for years. He always kidnaps the victims first, then tortures them. Then when it seems he had enough, he brings the victim somewhere that seems to be a good spot for a crime to happen, as if he _wants _bodies to be found," Yusaku said with disgust.

"He slowly cuts their throat open, whether they're dead or not. This time, if Heiji-kun got caught by him, let's just say this doesn't happen quite often because most of the time the victim was too injured to scream when he cuts their throat, so it was rarely when someone would be his next victim just because of the previous one. Do you get me, Shinichi?"

His son stared blankly at nothing as he soaked in the information.

"What do you mean this doesn't happen quite often? Like it happened before?"

"Yes."

"So you're saying that Hattori is the next victim of this murderer?" Shinichi asked. He doesn't want to believe it, but he somehow knew that it was him, Meiikekado Kasumi.

"Apparently, that seems to be the only case here. Now, Heiji-kun wouldn't just wander off by himself when there's a dead body lying here would he?"

".. Do you know where this guy holds the victims? Have some clues about it?"

"Now, why won't you figure that out by yourself?"

"Do you know or not Otou-san? This is not the time to play detective games." Shinichi said as he looked at his father with a dead pan expression on his face.

"Good Shinichi, at least you are taking this seriously. But we really do not know where, or even have a single clue about it. He never goes to the same place twice, it's hard to keep track."

"But how do you know what?"

"There are times when people coincidentally wanders in a cave in the mountains or in basements of abandoned old mansions, and find the place splattered with blood. Only someone as psychotic as him can do that. It doesn't take a detective to find that out." Heizo said as he came back from talking to a police officer.

No one noticed Shizuka standing beside them the whole time, listening to all this. She wasn't going to do anything stupid, like ping to find Heiji herself. She had only one thought in her mind.

"Good thing Kazuha-chan isn't hereto hear this."


	6. Chapter 6

It was in a dark room as Heiji opened his eyes, though he could see perfectly fine.

His hands were chained up and hanging from the metal bars of a window, letting air pass through. his feet could barely touch the ground, and it seems to make the blood from his arm drain out a bit. His arms felt numb. There were toys for torturing everywhere, hung on the walls, on the ground, or on a wooden tab,e near the door. Suddenly the door jerked open, and a handsome man, looked like in his 30's, came in. He was wavy brown hair, but seemed stiff. Heiji thought he had seen him before.

"Hello, my name is Meiikekado Kasumi."

Now Heiji knows where he saw that face.

"What is yours?"

"And why do you want to know? Give me a funeral?"

Kasumi chuckled.

"You are certainly different from others. When I brought them here, all they did was scream. It was really disturbing, you know?"

"Just like a certain person I know." Heiji thought.

"Hattori Heiji."

"Ah. The Detective of the West. Didn't see you there."

Then his face twisted. As if he was suddenly controlled by the devil, he pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabbed Heiji in the same exact spot where he was shot before at a case. Heiji yelped.

"Ne, Hattori-kun," Kasumi whispered.

"Do you love your father?" Now that was so out of the blue.

"Why.. Why do you say that.?" Heiji asked as Kasumi pulled the knife out with a powerful jerk. Blood splattered on the ground. Heiji coughed.

"Because I sure don't." Then Kasumi stabbed Heiji again on the other side of the stomach, the pulled it out with the exact force as before.

"W-why?" Heiji said with a shaky grin. Kasumi frowned. He grasped Heiji's neck and lifted him up. It seemed no problem to him.

"Why would you ask that?" He asked.

"J-just curious..." Heiji spluttered between choked breaths.

Kasumi dropped him to the ground causin the chains on Heiji's arms to rattle and almost pulled his bones apart.

"My mother died at my birth, and my father thought it was my fault, since when my mother gave birth to my brother, it was totally fine. He beat me up every single day, of course, until I killed my father and brother." He grinned madly.

"I never regret a single thing. That was the best day of my life I tell you."

"You're crazy." Heiji said as he started to breath faster. He had lost blood and now the lust is coming again. He gripped at the chains.

"Aw, don't go away yet. I haven't had enough." Kasumi said as he went to the table and came back with a blow torch. He traced it down from Heiji's right wrist to his shoulder slowly, then the other one. Heiji cried out and tried to wiggle away from it. He absently but his tongue, causing it to bleed, but he didn't notice.

"You're a hard nut to crack, Hattori-kun. Impressive." Kasumi said as he kicked Heiji's stomach with his knee, hard. Heiji threw up, and Kasumi smirked. Kasumi took out his knife again, as he began to slit both of Heiji's wrists. Kasumi grabbed Heiji by the hair, and banged him to the hard concrete wall. Blood poured from the back of Heiji's head.

Kasumi grabbed Heiji's face, squeezing his cheeks with his fingers, while vomit still poured from Heiji's mouth, as he began to cut a deep cut slowly on Heiji's left cheek, carefully.

"This will be my present to you, so you will always remember me. After all, you are the only one who didn't annoy me, who I take interest in." Kasumi smiled after he was done, releasing Heiji, looking at his piece of _art_.

"Maybe I should've done it on the neck. It ruined your face." Kasumi frowned as he did the exact same thing on the side of Heiji's neck. Heiji stared blankly at the floor. He was loosing consciousness again, and was ignoring perfectly fine for the craving for blood, and the pain. He had no strength to deal with it now. Kasumi snickered.

Them he started to take off Heiji's hoodie and t-shirt, causing Heiji to gasp in surprise, with his chest exposed.

"Think I'll have some fun now." Kasumi said as he got out a hot coal out of nowhere, and pressed it on Heiji's left chest, right where the heart is located. Heiji wheezed at the suddent contact. Kasumi pressed it harder, then stopped and went outside. Heiji stared at his now badly burned chest.

"That was not fresh, I'll make you a new batch." Kasumi said, frowning once again, as he brought in a stool with a metal pot on it, fire igniting from it. He dropped the coal in the pot as it sizzled, sending sparks.

It seems that just now, Kasumi had noticed the bandage around Heiji's neck, even though he was just cutting it a minute ago.

"Whats this?" He said as he yanked it off.

"You neck's perfectly fine, isn't it? Why is it bandaged?" He asked as he saw Heiji's perfectly tanned neck. Heiji gave no reply. Kasumi frowned, and picked up the sizzling how coal with a tong, and placed it on the same spot as the first time. It sizzled against Heiji's skin. Heiji tried to get away, but that only made Kasumi push even harder, and made the coal burn even more of his skin as it slid from place to place as Heiji struggeled. Kasumi then punched him in the stomach, With the coal still on Heiji's chest.

He took out his knife, now covered in more blood, and stabbed Heiji in the stomach, just above the other wounds, and twisted it. He left it there. Heiji wheezed and coughed, causing blood to drop down at the corners of his mouth.

Kasumi grinned, then twisted the knife even more. Heiji closed his eyes and blinked rapidly, and glared at Kasumi. His injuries should've healed by now.

Its starting to come up again. Heiji tried to ignore it, but it didn't work. Red poured down his head, cheek, mouth, everywhere. It was too much to bear. By making it worse, Kasumi took out a big and heavy metal rod and slammed it on Heiji's legs. He screamed. Heiji was pretty sure he heard cracking sounds. Kasumi then slammed it on Heiji's right arm, and broke it too. He was about to break the other arm when, Heiji snapped. He broke the chains in one single powerful yank, and lunged onto Kasumi. He bit down on Kasumi's neck.

Kasumi wheezed and basked, his fingernails scratching Heiji's back, making long cuts as it bled. But Heiji didn't stop. He's not going to stop. He went through the pain of torture, and a few nail scratches are just not going to stop him.

Just when Heiji was about to drain Kasumi, he managed to pull himself away from him, slamming against the wall.

"So this is how it taste like, human blood." Heiji thought.

Blood stained Kasumi's neck, with two puncture-like holes on them. Heiji's teeth stained with blood, and mouth. It dripped down his chin, his neck and chest as he wiped it with his unbroken arm. Heiji gasped and wheezed,_ yet still wanting more_, until he fainted.

When he woke up, he was still in the room.

He tried to get up, then stumbled down in pain. He forgot his legs were broken. Then Heiji remembered he had his phone with him in his back pocket, hoping it wasn't broken.

"Phew..." He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that his phone still works, even thought there were a few cracks here and there. Although, he only thought that because in the process, he bit his tongue, he couldn't speak, etc., or it will hurt like hell.

"Damn, I can't phone them," Heiji thought as me looked over at Kasumi.

"I really am a monster..." He laughed awkwardly, causing him to cough out blood.

Since he can't talk, he pressed the text app, then started to text his father, with his left hand, and that will be hard. It was, what, like 3 in the morning? And he was hoping his dad wouldnt be grumpy that his son woke him up at this hour. Heiji didn't even think they would be worried about him.

"Hey, Oyaji, wanna..." Heiji stopped. What should his father react when he saw a guy with puncture-like holes on his neck, and only his son is in the room with him?

He would suspect Heiji, is a vampire. It's really not a big deal, really. Yusaku, Yukiko, Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha, and Kazuha's parents are all vampires, so it doesn't really matter if there's another vampire, does it? But somehow, and Hei doesn't even know why, he doesn't want anybody to know that he's a vampire. Suddenly, the door came flying towards Heiji. If not for him to dodge it by dropping on the floor on his side, who knows what would happen. At the door was a woman, in here late 20's maybe, and there was something wrong about her. She looked at Heiji, and he saw it.

There are vampires who are born a vampire, turned, and ones who sucked _so_ much blood they're barely anything anymore. Well, monsters. Basically they're just like blood-wanting psycho killers, with vampire teeth.

And so she is one. She looked at Kasumi, saw that he was still breathing, she "walked" over and, drained him. Heiji gulped. She looked over at him when she was done, and lunged towards him. Heiji tried to move, but his legs were broken. She bit down Heiji's neck, sucked on it hard, and he wheezed.

"Grrr..." Heiji growled. Heiji pulled out the knife that Kasumi didn't pull out from before, used the handle of the knife, and jammed it on the woman's head with all his strength as she fell down. He fainted again. He never knew that his unfinished message was sent to his dad.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinichi had smelled blood, a lot and a lot, of blood. It made his nose itch, his throat dry, and he kept sneezing.

"Are you sick, Shin-chan? You could've stayed home with the others. It's 1:39 am after all." Yukiko said, checking her watch.

"No, I'm fine Oka-san. I think I smel blood."

"Blood?" Yukiko said as she sniffed the air.

"You're right! We should tell, ah, ahh, Achoo! Oops." Yukiko said as she sniffed. Just then, Yusaku ran over and told them the news.

"I think we know where Heiji-kun is." He said.

"Really? Where is he?" Yukiko said.

"It was pretty easy. Heiji-kun sent an unfinished message to his father, and all Hattori-kun had to do was to track down the message."

"He sat up a tracking device on his son's phone?" Yukiko gasped in horror. Shinichi raised his eyebrow.

"Well.. Yeah..." Yusaku said.

It took them nearly 2 hours to get to the palace where the tracking device led to. It seems to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Will Hattori be in there?" Shinichi thought.

They knocked open the foor, guns ready, and charged in. They all widened their eyes in horror as they took in the scene.

There laid Heiji against the walls, covered with blood literally on every inch of his body, an unconscious vampire, and a dead Meiikekado Kasumi.

"Hattori! Hattori!" Shinchi yelled, kneeling down beside Heiji. Heiji slowly began to open his eyes, but resulted in fluttering it, like he was not sure if he is in reality or not.

"K... Kudo?" He whispered, ignoring the pain shooting from his tongue, and so weakly Shinichi had to lean in to barely hear him.

"Hattori? Oi Hattori, what happened?"

"I..." Then Heiji slumped over, seeming to faint again.

"Hattori? Oi wake up! Hattori!" Shinichi said, shaking him on the shoulder.

"Shinichi, be gently. Heiji-kun must be exhausted from all the... Anyway, Shinichi, let the medics take care of them, will you?" Yusaku said as doctors and medics came rushing in.

Shinichi sighed as he watched the scene.


End file.
